The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scented Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium citrosum ‘Frosted’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Frosted’. The new cultivar is an ornamental plant and suitable for use as a container or bedding plant.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Frosted’, in the greenhouse of a tissue culture laboratory in Apopka, Fla. in April of 2006. ‘Frosted’ arose as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Pelargonium citrosum ‘Van Leenii’ during in vitro propagation.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation under direction of the inventor in Apopka, Fla. in April 2006. Propagation by tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.